


Snap, Cackle, Ass

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Kitchen Flirting, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu's ass is perfect for a lot of things.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Snap, Cackle, Ass

A/N: Title is from "snap, crackle, pop, rice crispies." ... google it if you need to. :)

\---

Junsu was washing dishes after losing their nightly rock, paper scissors game. He grumbled only a little because there weren’t too many, not like the night when Jaejoong decided their apartment needed to resemble a restaurant.

“Hyung, you have such a nice ass,” Changmin said behind him.

Junsu lifted a soapy hand and flipped him off, American style.

Changmin laughed. “It really is just about perfect ... for this.”

A loud snap echoed in the kitchen and sharp sting of pain laced up his ass.

“Ow, you little fucker!” Junsu shouted and spun around, but not fast enough and the next towel snap hit him in the thigh.

“You stupid little shit, ow!”

Changmin cackled and put the kitchen table between them. They both gripped the edge, Junsu glaring, Changmin smirking.

“You are so dead,” Junsu growled.

“So are you if Jaejoong walks in here and sees the dishes aren’t done.”

Fucking hell, he was right. Jaejoong would get upset and he would tell Yunho, and Yunho would go into leader mode.

“I’m going to get you back for that,” Junsu threatened.

Changmin smirked. “Doubtful, _hyung_.”

Junsu grumbled and turned around, back to the dishes. He waited for another snap of the towel and was surprised instead by the warm breath on his neck, by his ear.

“If you hurry,” Changmin whispered, “I can kiss it better.”

Junsu inhaled sharply, felt himself blush and his cock throb in his sweats.

Changmin cupped his asscheek, the one that still stung from the snap. “Hurry up.”

Junsu shoved him away with his hip. He ignored Changmin’s laughter and washed faster.


End file.
